Semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of semiconductor devices, wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) is widely used for manufacturing. Numerous manufacturing steps are implemented within such small semiconductor devices.
However, the manufacturing of semiconductor devices in a miniaturized scale is becoming more complicated. An increase in the complexity of manufacturing semiconductor devices may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical interconnection, development of cracks or delamination of components. As such, there are many challenges for modifying the structure and manufacturing of semiconductor devices.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.